Aigis VS Noel Vermillion
Aigis VS Noel Vermillion is the 25th episode of DBX. This episode features Aigis from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series and Noel Vermillion from the BlazBlue series. Description No matter what happens, somebody's going to lose their favorite robo-waifu... No Rules. Just Bloodshed. DBX. (Cues: AngelFalse - Deemo) In a rocky cave, Noel Vermillion arrives to check the surrounding area before walking deeper into the cave as she stops but turns around to dodge an attack that was fired at her as she looked to the source of the attack to reveal Aigis on top of a rock pillar as she jumped down to combat the Azure's Successor. HERE WE GO!! Aigis: Target firing! Aigis then launches her missiles from her Pandora Missile Launcher at Noel as she dodges them before delivering an attack that ends with Noel kicking Aigis back before running up to her to deliver a overhead kick but Aigis catches it and uppercuts Noel into the air and kneeing her. Aigis: Firing! Aigis then shoots two more bullets at Noel but jumps out of the way and starts shooting Aigis with Bolverk before Aigis counters with a sweeping kick and an uppercut as she gets into the air with Noel running towards her as Aigis drops a flashbang grenade. Aigis: Try this! The grenade explodes as Noel was blinded for a moment but looks behind her as Aigis kicks Noel. Aigis: Orgia Drive Activated! Noel hits the ground twice before Aigis catches up to her. Aigis: No escape! Aigis and Noel then start trading blows which ends with Aigis kicking Noel and taking out her Pandora Missile Launcher again. Aigis: Firing rocket! Aigis fires her missiles as she dashes towards Noel as she uses her Revolver Blast to destroy the missiles as Aigis comes up to her but gets distracted when she starts to overheat which gives Noel a chance to hit Aigis as she gets sent crashing into a pillar before Noel kicks Aigis through the pillar as she jumps into the air before bringing out her own missile launcher. Noel: Thor! Noel then fires Thor at Aigis but she was able to summon Athena to defend her as it connects before the screen becomes white as it changes to Aigis falling down deeper into the cave as she notices Noel was in pursuit who then process to kick Aigis and use Bullet Storm to hit her. Aigis: Persona! Aigis summons Athena again as she launches her spear at Noel but manages to dodge it as she keeps attacking Aigis which ends with Aigis throwing a boulder at Noel as she manages to get her footing on a foothold before Aigis destroys it and summons Athena to send Noel falling down into the cavern but fires a rocket after her before giving chase. Noel crashes onto the ground as the rocket hits her and sends her offscreen. As Aigis lands on the ground, an shockwave of blue smoke blows into Aigis as she wonders what that was before Noel, who had just transformed into Mu-12, kicks her before following Aigis as she dodges the first slash but gets hit by the next slash before sending Aigis back with Sword of Decimation as she crashes into a diamond before narrowing dodging Mu's attack which slices the diamond while Aigis gets into the air. Mu-12: You cannot escape! Mu then sends her Lux Santcus: Murakumo through a portal as Aigis then tries to dodge the blades that appears through the portals but gets hit by them as Mu does a backflip to hit Aigis. Mu-12: Now! Mu uses her swords to summons a giant sword in front of Aigis but the Anti-Shadow Weapon dodges it and uses a rocket launcher to send Mu flying back. Aigis: Limiters disabled! Aigis then goes into Orgia Mode to charge towards Mu. Mu-12: Die! Mu attempts the same move again but Aigis dodges it as she kicks Kusanagi from behind which she gets sent flying back. Aigis: Full power! Aigis then flies towards Mu. Mu-12: Impudent! Mu then gets hit five times by Aigis as the Heartless Armed Angel turns around to bring out her machine gun. Aigis: Machine Gun! Aigis fires her machine gun as Mu uses her blades to block the bullets before Athena hits Mu to break her guard as Aigis kicks her into the air as she gets above her. Aigis: Go down! Aigis sends Mu crashing onto the ground as smoke covered the field as Aigis was looking down to see if her opponent hadn't gotten back up. Mu-12: Ineffective. Mu then blows the smoke away as Aigis sighs that her opponent wasn't finished yet. Aigis: Presuming! Aigis charges at Mu again but notices that she was beginning to overheat once more but ignores it to keep charging at her opponent. Mu-12: Analyzing target. Mu backs up as she quickly dodges Aigis as she landed on the ground. Mu-12: Target identified. Aigis then charges at Mu again before the latter slices off the former's legs. Mu-12: This is the end! Mu then sends her blades through a portal as a giant sword pierces through Aigis before exploding, ending the Anti-Shadow Weapon's life. With the battle over, Mu then reverts back to her human form once more before she falls to her knees as she was exhausted from the battle. DBX Winner: NOEL VERMILLION Trivia *This is the third DBX in which the combatants are female, the first two were Trish VS Jeanne and Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka with the next seven being Lara Croft VS Jill Valentine, Chun-Li VS Tifa Lockhart, Harley Quinn VS Domino, Amy VS Sakura, Juri VS Mileena, Chie VS Karin and Catwoman VS Black Cat. **This is also the only DBX of Season 2 in which both combatants are female. *This is the first DBX to feature a BlazBlue character. *This is the second DBX to feature a Persona character. Category:Season 2 DBX